The Academic Battlefield
by BGnger
Summary: Riku and DiZ find a new world while reawakening Sora. Riku goes to investigate, but finds a new magic that has been held back for centuries. Will he make it out? This is my first fan-fiction, so don't judge to roughly. Anyway enjoy.


Kingdom Hearts/Kampfer crossover

Riku was unhappy. Sora's mind was still fractured, but Riku is now closer to finding the remaining pieces since he started helping a mysterious man with red bandages wrapped around his whole face who called himself DiZ. Riku was currently standing next to the man as he was typing away at his supercomputer, which is located in an abandoned basement underneath a mansion that's somewhere on the world of Twilight Town. Even though he knew the supercomputer and its user are the beings that will help bring back Sora, he was still wary of the power that each of them held within.

"Any Progress?" Riku asked, hoping for some good news in spite of the situation.

DiZ sighed heavily. That was all Riku needed, but DiZ spoke anyway.

"I'm afraid not, Riku," DiZ answered, "We cannot finish repairing his memories until we have _all_ of the fractures."

"If that's the case, then why are we just sitting here and not looking for it?" Riku remarked, "He's been in stasis for long enough."

"Because the ones that has the fracture is part of the Organization," DiZ responded, continuing to work on the computer, "If we are noticed by the Organization, they may realize what is going on and try to stop us before we even have the chance to awaken Sora."

"Then send me," Riku retorted with some irritation, "You've been leaving me here more than ever since I helped you get one of the fractures." Riku started to ball his fist to the point where his knuckles were white. "If you really need my help then let me."

"Riku its…" DiZ started turning his head towards the disgruntled teen, but was cut off by multiple beepings on the monitors that surrounded him, many of them turning completely red, giving a aggressive glow in the would be dark basement.

Riku quickly took notice and stopped his venting and looked at the screens, even though it wouldn't do any good since he couldn't understand the symbols that are popping up in lines all over the other screens that haven't changed color.

"What's wrong?", Riku asked. DiZ gave a glance over to Riku before continuing his hectic typing, focusing on the screens that were causing all the trouble.

"I believe we have found the fracture on a new world," DiZ answered, continuing his attempts to clearing the red.

"Where?" Riku Inquired. Saying that Riku was anxious was an understatement.

"In a new world called 'The Academic Battlefield'," DiZ answered.

Riku stepped back, stunned by the news of the new world, let alone a world the Organization was interested in. They never explore unless there's something there that they needed. Realization dawned on Riku and he quickly opened a corridor into the Darkness. As the ominous portal opened, he turned around and started walking pressingly towards it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly turned around, ready for a lecture from DiZ, but instead found a shorter girl with white hair and pale skin. She looked up with pale blue eyes knowing what may happen. Riku looked down to the girl. The girl looked back, showing a slight smile on her visage.

"Come back safe, Okay?" the girl said, never letting that smile falter. Riku nodded and continued towards the pool of darkness that would take him towards the new location and possibly a new threat.

When Riku left, DiZ sighed and pressed a button on the computer, turning all the monitors back to their original states. He placed his hand onto his bandaged face, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You tied my hands Riku. You wanted to help, now you will," DiZ said in a powerful tone. He continued his work on the computer with more diligence as before, producing a single green screen on a lower monitor in the wide array.

~{-}~

Riku walked in the darkness, looking for the opening to the world he sought. A second portal soon appeared, filled with light, a substantial change from the usual dark purple-black of other portals. That's odd, he thought. Unaccustomed to the light, he shielded his eyes and squinted to see what produced such an abnormality.

His eyes soon got adjusted to the light and he was able to see into the portal. What he saw surprised him to say the least. He saw the one thing on the other side he thought he wouldn't see again, a school.

The School stood out from the smaller houses in the area. It was painted with white and blue all throughout the campus and stood five stories, towering over the two story houses and the three story apartments of the neighborhood. The sides were covered with windows to see inside the halls. The halls ,themselves, were full of students, hustling towards whatever class they needed to be in with piles of books, papers, and folders in their arms. Some were sprinting, others were strolling, and there were a few who just leaned against the walls, waiting for others or just in spite of the district. But the only thing that stuck out to Riku the most was that there was no girls in the halls, just boys.

"Guess it's not as co-gender as my school was." Riku remarked. Looking behind him, he saw the many creatures that reside in the darkness. The creatures approached the light slowly until one was in the light. The moment the being was in the light, it exploded into a puff of black smoke. The being appeared a bit ways away from the portal, looked at it for a moment, then skittered away in the opposite direction. Figures, Riku thought, No creature of the darkness will approach the light. He sighed and placed his hand onto his chest, filled with his mistake. Except me.

Riku walked towards the light, embracing the warmth from the rays, and soon entered to the portal, embracing whatever rollercoaster he would be in. No matter what the cost, he would succeed; he would give up everything if he could see his naïve friend back the way he was.


End file.
